1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns fastening and connecting sockets for an electronic component with in-line conducting pins in which the free end of the pins is parallel to the main plane of the component. Electronic components became more complex and presented more connections with the circuit in which they operate. If a component happens to be deficient and one would like to replace it without replacing all the circuit around it, it is necessary to use a socket fastening and connecting the component in a detachable way. As a minimal contact pressure between galvanic surfaces is necessary to ensure a good contact of some duration and as, on the other hand, the components become smaller and smaller, the simultaneous insertion of numerous contact pins into flexible sleeves of a socket becomes problematical.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices allowing the insertion of the component without force, so-called zero insertion force or ZIF, developed for components whose connection pins are orthogonal to the main plane of the component.
The devices cannot be used or adapted to the type of component, whose connection pins have their free ends in a plane parallel to the main plane of the component, as is the case, for instance for "surface mounted devices" (SMD).